


Firelight

by FairyLights101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eruriren Week, M/M, Magic, Multi, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Violence, Witch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drums quickened, reaching a crescendo. Eren spun, faster and faster, flames accenting every few beats. And then silence fell, leaving on the echo of drums and flutes and lyres in the meadow. Eren was left in the quiet, motionless and calm, outlined by fire, his head bowed. And then it tipped back and his golden eyes cracked open, landed on Levi and Erwin. </p>
<p>He smiled. </p>
<p>Levi swallowed - <em>hard</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Red

“Erwin.” The eagle perched on his shoulder clicked his beak quietly and shuffled on Levi’s shoulder. His talons dug in, just enough to confirm that he was listening. Levi glanced up, rolled his eyes, and tugged on the reins. “You can turn back anytime now. I’m tired of leading your damn horse.” 

Feathers rustled in his ear and a second later a wing smacked him on the back of the head. The mage whipped his head around and scowled, but the eagle was already off his shoulder with another click of his beak. Erwin hit the ground with both feet, the golden feathers replaced by tan, scarred skin and golden hair. Cerulean eyes flicked up at Levi. The damn knight had the audacity to smirk at him, teasing and warm. “What?” 

“I’m going to punch that damn smirk off your face.” That just made the blond laugh, and Levi sagged forwards on his horse with a quiet groan. “Why the fuck did I bring you?” 

“Because you need me.” 

“I need you about as much as an a troll needs an enlargement spell. Hint: they fucking don’t. Got the picture, pretty boy?” 

“Goodness Levi,” Erwin hummed as he tugged the reins of his horse from Levi’s hand. The mage willingly let him take them and scowled at the knight as he continued to talk, blatantly ignoring the way Levi bored holes into his head with a fierce glare. “I’m so glad you think of me as pretty, though I’m far from a boy at this point. Seventy years is a long time to be a boy.” 

“Fucking shifters,” Levi hissed beneath his breath. Erwin swatted at his leg gently, opened his mouth, but Levi shushed him with a sharp hiss. “Hear it?” 

He could - the chants, the cheers, the crackling. He could smell the magic and smoke in the air, thick and rich and welcoming. It smelled like  _ home _ . He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and drew in a deep breath. Wood smoke coated his tongue, spiced with thick layers of magic, so much that the tastes were on the verge of blurring together, but the sharp tastes still stood out. The Folk were surely running around, adorned with all sorts of baubles they’d found since the last eclipse.  _ I wish you were here _ . 

A hand curled around his, squeezed it tight and pulled his eyes down. Erwin smiled softly, his gaze sad as well. “She’s watching us.” 

“I know that,” Levi snapped weakly, but there was no bite in his words. Two winters had passed since Kuchel had passed, but that didn’t dull the ache, particularly not when the Gathering time came. He nudged his horse’s flanks, coaxed her into a slightly faster walk that Erwin easily kept with. Branches and leaves scraped at them, but they pushed through, then fell into single-file when the path narrowed and the trees loomed overhead, blotting out the dimming sunlight. 

They stilled by an outcropping, the boulders covered with even more moss than before - concealing the runes beneath. Their horses shuffled, but the riders held still and waited, the sound of drums distant, but heavy in their chests.  _ Boom, boom, boom _ . Levi felt his breath catch.  _ Soon _ . 

“Cutting it close, aren’t ya, Levi, Erwin?” Something peeled away from the darkness and slowly took shape, a tall creature with leathery brown wings and horns that spiraled from their scalp - the most elegant thing about them in all honesty. 

“Shut up, Hanji,” Levi grunted, “We’ve still got three more days.” 

“Kenny’s still pissed.” 

“Yeah, well Kenny can kiss my ass. Can’t blame me for being late. Missed the damn portal because Erwin here had to take a shit.” 

“ _ Levi _ ,” Erwin sighed, “There is a distinct difference between ‘taking a shit’ and keeping our supplies from getting ruined because of some moronic children.” 

Hanji snorted and shook their head as they stepped closer, tail whipping erratically through the air. The horses weren’t perturbed by the demon’s presence - they’d long since grown used to the strange creature, and were more than eager to lean forwards and sniff for treats when Hanji held their hands out and glanced up at Erwin, then Levi. “There’s some new faces this year. I can’t wait to ask all about them! Do you think some of them might have some spells we haven’t seen? I hear one is from  _ Trost _ .” 

“There usually are, Hanji. And maybe they will, you-” 

“Want to let us in so we can actually fucking see them?” 

The demon bared their teeth in a grin, but they spun around and waved at the mossy boulders. The runes burst into light, warm and buttery gold, and Levi couldn’t help but smile faintly as Hanji led the way through the barrier. The inside was totally different from the other side. 

The beat of the drums was fully audible, so loud it went straight to his core and thundered away, steady and commanding. Stalls had been erected, laden and bursting to the brim with beautiful trinkets and gods knew what else. The Folk milled around, half of them probably tipsy, if not drunk already, and the sun had yet to fully sink beneath the horizon. They’d already started the night fire and pixies and fairies danced around it, their gossamer garments catching the light and drawing people in closer and closer. But, as they drew closer, Levi stilled atop his horse, eyes wide. 

A man was amongst the pixies, clad in nothing but white breeches that were tattered on the end with a cord around his neck, a key on the end. Tousled brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that didn’t manage to capture it all. But what caught Levi was the eyes - golden and bright, reflecting the fire that the man cradled in his palms, carried on his lips as he flipped and spun through the air and carved intricate, elegant paths through the space. His body demanded attention, commanded it, and Levi felt his horse still beneath him, distantly heard Erwin call his name before his voice fell away too as his eyes fell on the man. 

He flipped through the air and the fire in his palms cut paths behind him. His feet hit the ground, then slid along so quick that even Levi struggled to keep up as he spun, snapped his movements in and out, carved paths around him with long, lanky arms and legs, and then threw his hands high into the air. Oranges, reds, and golds painted his skin, almost made him look like a fire walker that had come to dance a beautiful, deadly dance for them. The whites of his eyes flashed, but they were dull compared to the brilliant smile and the way his eyes glowed. 

His feet slapped the hard ground, stirred up dust. Pixies, nymphs, and even larger, more deadly creatures parted around him as he cut a path around the pyre, drawing all eyes to him. He stopped, knees bent and arms out, slowly rising as the flames grew higher and higher behind him. Plumes of fire poured out from his palms and lit up the rapidly darkening sky as the drums crescendoed, and then as the heavy beats slowly faded away the fires did as well. 

Only when they were completely gone was Levi able to tear his eyes away and focus on Erwin, who managed to do the same a few seconds later. Levi swallowed hard, cocked his head to the side. Erwin nodded. “Interesting, wasn’t it?” 

Levi nodded back, mute. The shifter just grinned, even as his eyes slid back over to the dancer, who spun and bowed and spun again, a radiant grin on his face. And then those golden eyes flicked up and landed on Levi. The man’s smile flickered for a moment before it grew wider, his pearly white teeth bared in a feral grin. 

He raised his hand, palm to the sky, and slowly uncurled his fingers. Fire bloomed, took the shape of a wavering, crackling flower, and then collapsed in on itself a moment later as he curled his fingers again and turned back to the bonfire behind him. The skin on his back was littered with scars. Deep and thick, lighter than the tanned flesh around them. But he moved and spun without a care, his movements fluid as he slipped into another dance. 

Levi’s chest felt tight when he sucked down his next breath, but he tore his eyes away from the stranger’s broad back and clicked his tongue, urged his horse along. He and Erwin did their best to ignore Hanji’s grin. He did his best to resist the urge to set them on fire. They walked instead, moved through the crowd to the inn; Kenny and Uri’s place. It only took a moment to stable the horses and another to secure their things before they made their way in. The door opened easily - Kenny had finally decided to grease the damn hinges apparently.  _ It only took him four Gatherings _ . 

“Levi!” The booming voice carried over the sounds of the patrons and Levi cringed as he let the door slam shut behind him, felt Erwin cage him, trap him so that he couldn't turn around and run away. 

“Hey Kenny,” he grunted a second before his uncle’s arms wrapped around him in a hug so tight and strong that it hefted him off the ground. He heard Hanji and Erwin snort, and that only made him scowl even more as he squirmed in Kenny’s grasp. The man finally let him down and clapped a hand to his shoulder that Levi brushed off with a sigh. 

“Fucking hell Kenny, I’m not ten anymore.” 

“I know, but you’re still tiny.” 

“ _ Kenny, _ ” another voice broke in, admonishing. Kenny had the decency to blush as his partner, Uri, nudged him to the side. Uri, Levi liked more. He was quiet and smart. And he wasn’t a touchy, crass pain in the ass. Uri gave all three of them quick hugs, though his hand tightened around Levi’s wrist, held him in place as he stared him down. “What took you so long?” 

“We had… a bit of trouble.” Namely the fact that Erwin had been  _ very _ adamant about dragging Levi back into bed every time he tried to rise and get ready. That had run them into the rain. Erwin had the audacity to snort, that son of a bitch, and everyone but Levi grinned. He just snorted and shouldered his way past. “Is our room open?” 

“You’re lucky it is, you little shit,” Kenny grumbled. Levi just flicked him off and Uri laughed. They had a key to the room - he’d never known Uri and Kenny to rent it out to anyone else, and that had saved their asses more than a few times. Uri and Kenny left them to be thankfully, though Hanji decided to stick around. 

They planted themself on their bed, which Levi scowled at, but he could do little to change that. He and Erwin just dropped their bags and steadily unpacked, quiet except for Hanji’s humming. And then Erwin’s question. “Who was that?” 

“Who?” 

“Hanji,” he broke in, “Don’t fucking act like you don’t know,” Levi sighed as he shoved some of their shirts into a drawer. 

Hanji barked out a laugh and shrugged as they flopped back on the bed, their leathery brown wings twitching beneath them. “ _ That _ was Eren. New kid - no one’s ever seen him before. He’s been here for about a week. Danced every night by the fires so far, draws a bigger crowd every time. He’s something, isn’t he?” 

Levi had to close his eyes as he swallowed hard, fought down images of golden eyes and a broad smile. It worked great until a large frame draped itself across his back and Erwin’s lips tickled his ear. “He was gorgeous, wasn’t he?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Later tonight, Levi.” That had Hanji busting out into laughter again, and it took all the strength Levi had to not smash his forehead against the wall.

* * *

 

The next night found them by the fires, the heavy thrum of drums in the air, punctuated by lyres and flutes that wove a smooth melody through the air. It melded well with the rustling of the trees and the croak of bullfrogs - and the sounds of otherworldly creatures that lurked in the dark. It made the Gathering place peaceful. Fireflies and embers drifted overhead, mixed with moonlight and the haze of stars. It made the thrum of magic in the air that much stronger. 

But nothing was quite as potent as Eren as he danced around the flames, smile luminous. His energy was infectious, like a spell that wove through them and snared them. It had certainly captured Erwin. Levi was fairly certain his partner hadn’t looked away from the dancer since they’d sat down. Hell, his ale had barely been touched. Not that Levi could blame him. He hadn’t had much success with keeping his eyes away either. So rather than nudge Erwin out of his seat so they could be productive Levi wrapped his hands tighter around his mug and watched. 

Eren’s feet dragged at the earth, picked up puffs of dust as he slid past, circles of metal jingling on his waist, bangles on his arms rattling with every move of his arms. He cocked a hip out, rolled his body in undulating waves to the beat of the drums as those watching called out their appreciation - amongst other things that Levi curled his lip at. But the dancer paid no mind, just spun and rolled his body to the beat as he waved his arms over his head, sparks trailing after his fingertips. 

The drums quickened, reaching a crescendo. Eren spun, faster and faster, flames accenting every few beats. And then silence fell, leaving on the echo of drums and flutes and lyres in the meadow. Eren was left in the quiet, motionless and calm, outlined by fire, his head bowed. And then it tipped back and his golden eyes cracked open, landed on Levi and Erwin. 

He smiled. 

Levi swallowed -  _ hard _ . 

Erwin’s knee jostled his on one side, Hanji on the other. The lyres struck back up, but Eren did not turn back to the fire and start to dance again. Instead he clapped his hands together and grinned at those around him and started to walk - straight towards Levi, Erwin, and Hanji. “Mind if I sit here?” His voice was warm, smooth, low. Lighter than Levi had expected, with a strange lilt too. One he hadn’t heard before. 

“Sure,” Erwin swept in smoothly when Levi failed to pipe up, and Eren flashed a radiant smile at him before he planted himself on the ground in front of them with a clink of his bangles and coins. 

“I’m Eren! I’m a witch. This is my first Gathering here - I’ve travelled a lot so I haven’t been to too many. What about you guys?” He thrust his hand out with his introduction, and Erwin readily took it, swallowing up that slender palm in his larger one. It made Levi swallow.  _ Idiot _ . 

“I’m Erwin Smith, shifter and knight. This is my twenty-ninth Gathering here.” 

Eren eagerly shook his hand, then turned to Levi, expectant. “Levi,” he murmured as he reached out. “Witch. I’ve been to a shit ton.” Their hands brushed and Levi stiffened at the shock that rippled down his arm, sharp and  _ hot _ . Like no magic he’d felt before.  _ He’s not a witch _ . Witches felt different, their magic not searing. Not nearly as  _ ancient.  _ His tasted of fire and ruin, ash and rebirth. Intoxicating.  _ What the hell are you? _ But Eren didn’t seem to have noticed because he flashed a grin and a wave at Hanji, and the demon passed him their ale. 

Erwin nudged him, but Levi shook his head subtly and turned his body to face Eren, eyes a little narrowed but face smooth. “So Eren, where do you come from?” 

The ‘witch’ twitched, glanced up, smiled. “From the north. Very far - so far it was dark more than light. But… we had fires. So many fires.” His smile twisted, turned sad, and Eren dragged his fingers through his hair with a weak chuckle. “That’s all gone now though. It’s been gone for a long time… What about you guys?” 

“We’re from around here-” 

“Except for me!” Hanji interrupted, and Erwin and Eren snorted. 

“As if that wasn’t obvious,” Erwin chuckled, and Levi smirked at that. Hanji just grinned and ruffled their wings. 

Eren flicked his hand out, brushed Levi’s knee, and the witch twitched, shivered slightly at the warmth of his touch. “I can’t wait to travel more. I want to go further south - I’m tired of the cold!” 

“If you weren’t you’d be an idiot,” Levi grumbled. Eren just smirked and shrugged as he passed Hanji’s ale back and scratched at the dirt with his toes. His fingers fluttered on the tops of his tanned thighs, teased the gossamer red fabric. Levi wasn’t sure he could look away. 

“Are you travelling anywhere after this?” 

“Mm,” Eren hummed, and his fingers wrapped around one of the small metal disks. “I think so, but I don’t know where I’m going. I’ve never gone far from home before, but… there’s a lot I have to see.” His eyes flashed, darkened with sadness, and Levi bit his tongue, swallowed down the questions, as Eren thumbed the coin and continued. “I might join a group. I don’t really know the area well, and I want to make sure I get there.” 

“Where’s there?” Hanji butted in. 

Eren’s eyes flicked up, narrowed for a moment, and then he relaxed. “The ocean. I’ve always wanted to see it. With… my friends.” His thumb quickened on the coin, harsh and erratic. He bit his lip, glanced away. It took a long time for him to look back at them. His voice was soft when he spoke, barely audible over the drums and cheers behind them. “That… can’t happen anymore. So I want to see it for them.” 

His thumb stilled. The music hushed. Levi could almost hear Erwin swallow - he could certainly feel his gaze on him, heavy and questioning. The witch glanced over, twitched his finger. 

_ Should we? _

A nod, subtle. Levi cleared his throat quietly and Eren glanced up, unsure. Shadows of the past danced across his face - dark things, eager to tear and ruin.  _ But they don’t have to _ . “We’re going to the ocean. We have a cabin set up on some cliffs - good place for herbs and magic. You can come with if you’d like.” 

“... Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Eren scrambled up to his feet so fast that Levi almost didn’t register, and he certainly didn’t have time to react when Eren flung himself at him with a soft keening sound. His arms wrapped tight around Levi, held him in place as Eren pressed close. Levi went stiff, hands rigid in the air - not from the touch, not totally. From the way his skin  _ burned _ , pleasant and hot and tingling everywhere it brushed Levi, and it left him breathless. He could barely hear the words Eren choked out over the buzzing in his head. “Thank you! Thank you so, so much!” 

Levi just nodded, wooden, and awkwardly patted Eren’s back as the boy held him tight, body burning. He smelled like smoke and fire, ancient and new. And Levi’s stomach curled with hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the orange day of eruriren week

Levi pulled his furs tighter around himself as orange light flickered across his face, brought shadows looming to life around them in the gloom of the night. The tempos the musicians beat out were far more lively than before. The crowd was far more boisterous, squabbles breaking out every now and then, laughter filling the smoky air. The moon was starting to wane. The end of the Gathering had come. One last night of dancing and acting like fools and doing whatever the hell else they wanted to do before they returned to their caves or swamps or wherever they lived until the next Gathering came around. 

Levi could have joined them - should have, if the way Erwin’s face had fallen when he’d shaken his head no was any indication, but his gut was heavy. Cool fingers of anticipation had wormed their way into Levi at some point and held him still on his log as he bit his tongue, eyes on those who danced around the fire. Hanji’s wings were spread wide, their tail lashing through the air as they kicked up dust. Erwin’s form was smooth as he slipped around the fire, careful of the other limbs and bodies. And then there was Eren, lively as always, his eyes burning brighter than the fire as he stomped and clapped his feet and twirled with flashes of gold and red and green. Levi bit his tongue. 

Someone cleared their throat. He glanced up as Mike sank down beside him, so huge that his knees were practically in his shoulders, bigger still beneath his thick furs. “Just watching?” Levi nodded and curled his fingers around his mug tighter. “What’s wrong?” 

“It doesn’t feel right.” The air was too thick, heavy with the promise of something he couldn’t see yet. A headache had budded right behind his eyes at some point, pounding in time to the drums, but he couldn’t find the strength to rise and find silence. He was rooted there. Frozen. Waiting. 

“Vision?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just working up a huge shit.” 

Mike snorted quietly and Levi managed to crack a tiny grin. Sparks flew into the air. Eren let out a whoop of joy as he vaulted over the fire, the flames reaching up to lap at his skin before he landed on the other side, unharmed. “You and Erwin are planning on travelling with him, aren’t you?” 

Levi hummed. Eren spun. Mike knocked their legs against each other once, twice, and Levi glanced up, eyes hard. “What?” 

“Do you trust him?” 

“I don’t… I don’t know.” 

Mike nodded as his nose twitched, and his blue eyes cut over to the dancers, then back to Levi. “He smells strange. Different. His magic is weird too.” 

“Mike, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were a bloodhound, not a werewolf.” 

Mike snorted and leaned in close until his whiskered lips brushed across Levi’s ear. “You didn’t seem to complain about it before.”

Levi caught the hand that slipped beneath his furs and held it for a moment before he pushed it back with a huff. “Careful dog-breath, Erwin might get jealous.” 

The werewolf just grinned and pulled his hands back, defensive, and nodded. “Of course, of course. But…” His eyes narrowed. “Eren?” 

“He is different. Strange. His magic is… old.” Mike’s nose crinkled and he pawed at his nose for moment before he shook his head. Dog-like. It made Levi smile faintly. “That’s my old bloodhound.” 

Mike sniffed again. “Fucking rude. I’m a werewolf, you little shit.” Mike swatted at his leg and Levi just smirked at him, shook his head. Leaned closer until his lips were against Levi’s ear, his breath warm. “If you don’t trust him you don’t have to bring him along, you know that. So why?” 

Levi turned his head slightly as he chewed on his lip, worried it until it was raw. “Because… he seems lonely.” Even when he danced around the fire he seemed like he was isolated, a little far-away look in his eyes as he spun and caught fire and sparks and sent them higher and higher. As he fell back into Erwin’s arms with a grin, one arm curled behind his neck, the other curving through the air, trailing fire from his fingertips. Erwin’s eyes were all for him, bright and focused, and his fingers trailed across Eren’s bare hip, squeezed him tight before he spun Eren, dust kicking up at their feet. Levi pressed a finger to his temple. “I think he’s lonely.” 

Mike hummed. “And it doesn’t hurt that you and Erwin seem to like him.” Mike’s smirk hinted at far more and Levi smacked his arm with a huff. 

“ _ Idiot _ , it’s not like that.” 

“Erwin is about two seconds away from having sex with him in front of everyone, and you were getting there yourself last night.” 

The witch bit his tongue and shook his head, and Mike smirked at him. They both knew he couldn’t deny it, and of course that bastard had pointed it out.  _ Asshole. _ He glanced at Erwin and Eren as they slid around the fire, stalking each other, almost predatory. Hell, they probably were. Knowing Erwin he was calculating exactly how much force it would take to throw Eren over his shoulder and carry him to bed. Not that Levi would have argued. 

“He’s a good lay you know.” Levi pressed his face into his hands. Took one  _ very _ deep, slow breath. “Very energetic.  _ Very _ vocal. It was actually kind of impressive.” 

Three move for good measure. Mike was grinning at him like a loon when Levi managed to pull his face from his hands and the werewolf chuckled. He reached over, brushed a hand across Levi’s studded ears. “Your ears are burning.” 

Levi swatted his hand away with a huff and slid a little further away on the log, not that it did much. Mike could easily reach across the extra few centimeters of distance if he wanted too.  _ Bastard _ . “He’s also very kind.” He glanced over. Mike met his stare. “He’s got a good heart. You can trust him. He’s got secrets… but then we all do, don’t we,  _ little bandit _ ?” 

Levi bared his teeth at Mike, but a body flopping down onto the ground of him interrupted him. Eren beamed up at him from the earth, his body glistening with sweat, his chest heaving from exertion. Erwin was no better, his hair plastered to his forehead, a radiant smile on his face. “Feeling any better, Levi?” 

“Not really,” the witch mumbled, and Eren frowned. He reached out, but Levi pulled back before Eren could press his palm to his forehead. “Don’t touch me. Your hands are probably filthy.” 

Eren stuck his tongue out and glanced at his hand when he pulled it back. “It’s not that bad Levi, honestly! A little dirt never hurt anyone! My mom always told me to rub dirt on my injuries- though Dad would fuss at her about that because it wasn’t ‘hygienic’ and he was worried about me getting sick.” Eren shrugged his shoulders, raised an eyebrow. “So, you having fun?” 

“Enough to kill a man,” Levi grumbled. The three idiots gathered around him grinned. Erwin sank down onto the log on the other side of Levi and draped an arm over his shoulders - possessive. He just snorted and rolled his eyes at Mike, who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Eren pushed their toes together. Grinned. How his smile was brighter than the fire, Levi was certain he’d never know, but for a long moment he couldn’t look away. Couldn’t even breathe. 

And then someone crashed to the ground behind him, an elf and a vampire with their arms locked around each other and mouths curled into snarls. Hands reached out and snatched Eren, tugged him close as the two tumbled past, and that familiar jolt of heat pulsed through Levi, heavy and intoxicating. His hand tightened around Eren’s arm. 

The taste of ash covered his tongue. The scent of embers filled his nose. Stronger than before, richer. Distinctly  _ Eren _ . Golden swam into his vision, flecked with amber and green. His head throbbed. “Levi? You can let go of me now. It’s okay.” His fingers unclenched slowly, one at a time, and the heat that pulsed in his hand faded, disappeared. Left an ache in him where it had curled up, tight and ready to spring.  _ What are you? _

Eren grinned. “Thanks Levi. So glad I escaped imminent death there!” He shoved Eren, but the witch just laughed as he sprawled onto the ground, so loud that even the drums were drowned out.

* * *

 

Kenny was more than willing to sell them off a white and brown mare for Eren to ride - the dumb bastard had apparently walked on foot to the Gathering from gods knew where he’d been. He’d tied his dull brown sack to the saddle, nothing else on him. He hadn’t bought a single thing at the Gathering. Not even herbs so far as Levi had seen. But, all things considered, he hadn’t particularly cared much to think about it. The headache that had been budding since noon the day before had exploded into a full-on migraine that left him nauseous and weak as he clutched at the reins and swayed in his saddle, the hood of his cloak pulled low. 

Erwin had tried to coax him into staying one more night, but after five minutes of debate and a dagger that had nearly gone through his hand the blond had given in. That had been six hours ago. And Levi had regretted his decision every single  _ second _ of it. But he gritted his teeth and kept pace with Eren and Erwin, their horses at a steady trot.  _ One week of travel until we return home. Two until we reach the closest village. Fuck _ . 

He ground his teeth together and e lower over his face. The horse continued to rock. Every step was jarring. And the pain only seemed to grow as the shadows shifted beneath Levi, falling beneath his horse and then stretching out on the other side, wrapping them up as the sun began to sink. At some point Erwin pressed a canteen at him, but Levi just pushed his hand aside. His mouth was dry, but he knew if he tried he’d only throw it up. 

When they finally stopped for the night his body was shaking, chilled to the bone despite the warm autumn night air. He sank to the ground without a word, watched with dull eyes as Erwin and Eren glanced between him and the little mound they quickly constructed and lit, and then there were hands on him once more. “Levi, get closer to the fire.” 

He allowed Erwin to pull him closer, his head throbbing too much to think, let alone move, and he bit his tongue. A jolt of heat. Eren’s hand on the nape of his neck. For a moment the pain faded, the rush of blood in his ears cleared, and he leaned back into the touch as their soft voices trickled in. 

“Is he alright?” 

“His visions are hard on him.” 

“He’s a  _ seer _ ?” 

“Levi is… many things.” 

Levi cracked an eye open and scowled at Erwin. “I’m right here, you know,” he croaked, and his partner smiled softly. 

His fingers weren’t as warm as Eren’s, but they were comforting as they slid along the underside of his chin, thumbed his cheek. “I wasn’t sure how far under you were yet.” 

“Fuck you. And you too, bright-eyes.” 

Eren laughed. “Buy me a drink first, Levi.” 

He sneered up at Eren, but it was weak at best, and the heat on the back of his neck bloomed, hotter than before. He shuddered, pushed back into it as he raised a hand, curled his fingers around Eren’s wrist. His eyes fell onto the fire. Smoke curled through the air. A log shifted. Sparks flew. 

The entire world pulsed around Levi as the warmth in the air plunged, froze him in place as he gasped, the cold burning his lungs. Locking him in place as everything fell away. The wind. The call of animals. Erwin and Eren. Even his own heart. Only the fire remained, stark against the darkness. 

All-consuming.

_ A smile. A flash of gold.  _

_ “Hey Levi… you’re really handsome.”  _

_ A touch, whisper-soft. Twigs snapped. Fire burned through the air, blindingly bright, blistering hot. Creatures screamed, guttural and visceral, filling the night. Blood splashed across his face. Magic burned hot in his hands.  _

_ Bones shattered and someone screamed. Silence. Breath that bubbled out, thick and followed by blood. A weak laugh. A soft voice, the words a blur. Levi trembled. Fire crackled to life.  _

_ “Eren!” _

Levi’s eyes snapped open, his entire body trembling, chest heaving with gasps. Hands worked across him, pulling heavy furs over his body as he shuddered and gasped. Eren and Erwin had him covered in moments and a cup to his lips, and Levi clutched Erwin’s wrist with shaking hands as he tried to drink. More ended up on him than down his throat, but it was enough. He didn’t care. He could still hear the screams ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes. Grabbed blindly until his hand closed around Eren’s wrist and that jolt of warmth flooded through his body. Stronger than before. More potent. 

Orange light flickered on him, brought shadows to life across the planes of his young face. “What are you?” he whispered. Eren’s golden eyes stretched wide and his mouth fell open, but Levi’s eyes rolled back and he sagged into the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 

He could feel Erwin’s stare. It was heavy, uncomfortable, made him twitch and shrink as he curled his hands tighter around his mug of tea.  _ What did he see? Does he know? _ He knew what visions could bring, snippets of the past, the present, the future. Of great things or inconsequential things.  _ Did he see my home? Did he see the fires? Did he see the slaughter?  _ Eren swallowed hard. Shifted, buried his toes beneath the warm, loose dirt until it spilled over his foot. 

“Eren.” Erwin’s voice was soft. The kind of soft that reminded him of the Elders when he’d nearly broken one of the holy capsules and they’d been doing their best to not burn the gathering tent down. “Eren… Do you know what Levi meant?” 

“No,” he whispered. His hands tightened around the mug, shaking. Tea nearly sloshed out. He bit his tongue.  _ Don’t. They can’t know. They’ll kill you too. _ “Maybe he was confused? He’d just had a vision, y’know?” 

Erwin’s eyes didn’t move from him. Eren sucked down a breath, managed to look up. One of Erwin’s hands was on Levi’s head, gently stroking his hair away from his sweaty forehead. One was around a mug of tea. But his sword lay nearby. Eren swallowed. “Look… we all have things about us, okay?” 

Erwin held his gaze for a moment longer before he glanced down at Levi and nodded. “I know. I’ve just never seen him look like that coming out of a vision. Normally he’s pretty calm… so he must have seen something bad. He probably won’t wake until morning though. They take a lot out of him.” 

“I’ve never seen a vision do that to a seer.” The trances he’d seen, but never the convulsions. Never speaking in tongues, eyes rolled back into heads, skin like ice. The taste of Levi’s magic, sharp and bitter like the black tea he always drank, had been drowned out by the cold taste of ice that had frozen his tongue, numbed his fingers. 

Erwin smiled faintly and his fingers stilled in Levi’s hair, then moved down to brush across his cheeks, his lips. “Levi… he’s very strong. He sees clearer and further than most. To an extent he can control what he sees, but for the most part they come when they come and show what they show. But it comes at a price. And this is it.” Levi shifted beneath his furs, turned his head toward Eren. His face wasn’t as pale, his lips were no longer blue. But his eyes were still shut tight and occasionally he would mumble something, too faint for even Eren’s sharp ears to pick up on. 

“He’s more than a witch, isn’t he?” 

Erwin smiled at him, and Eren felt chills race up his spine. “Couldn’t you say the same?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha it's been so long oops this probably sucks but eeeey *finger guns away*  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at fairylights101 or fairylights101writes  
> This is late. A lot of shitty shit and shit in general came up and it was the only one I've was able to finish. I'm not happy with it. I'll slowly work on the other prompts over the next few months. Sorry.
> 
> Comments are great. You should leave one.


End file.
